Jiemma
"}} |name=Jiemma |kanji=ジエンマ |rōmaji=Jienma |alias= |race=Demon Human (former) |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=White |hair=White |blood= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Forehead (former) |occupation= |previous occupation=Guild Master |team= |partner= |base of operations=Sabertooth (former) |status=Unknown |relatives=Minerva Orland (Daughter)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 16 |counterpart= |magic=Blast Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 281 |anime debut=Episode 164 |japanese voice=Eiji Miyashita |english voice=John McCalmont |image gallery=yes }} Jiemma (ジエンマ Jienma) was the Guild Master of the former strongest Mage Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 Appearance Jiemma is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 4 the thick beard and mustache covering Jiemma's lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. Jiemma's small, dark Sabertooth mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. During his introduction, Jiemma was portrayed as having a very hairy chest, with his torso and abdominals sporting spiky hair in a shape reminiscent of a cross;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 9-10 this, however, wasn't present in his subsequent appearances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 20 Jiemma's outfit is Eastern in look: he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of Jiemma's corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is sometimes worn normally, with Sabertooth's Master keeping his left arm in the sleeve, Jiemma has also been seen resting such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, Jiemma dons a simple pair of sandals,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 2-3 (black shoes in the anime) and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu. After joining Tartaros and undergoing a demonic transformation, Jiemma additionally sports large elf-like ears and now has his hair and beard extremely jutting out. He also dons a decorative tattoo-like design that is heavily concentrated on the left side of his torso and slightly spread throughout the rest of his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 408, Page 10 Personality Jiemma is very strict in his beliefs. He firmly believes that Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore and wishes it to remain that way. He has no sympathy for weaklings and will not hesitate to remove them. When Yukino Agria lost a match in the Grand Magic Games, he forced her to strip down in public, remove her guild mark, and leave the guild. He also does not seem to care much for his subordinates that fail to meet his expectations as he constantly called Yukino "trash" after she lost her match.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-13 Even Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, despite their fame, power, and numerous victories prior, were "trash" in Jiemma's eyes and were ordered to erase their Guild Marks after their single-handed defeat by Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 6-8 Jiemma has also demonstrated an extreme level of loathing towards animals and cares very little for them, as seen when he "killed" Lector without remorse, thinking nothing of it, even going as far as to claim afterwards that the guild had lost nothing, acting insulted at the very thought of animals in Sabertooth. He couldn't fathom why Sting would even be sad over the death of an animal. His hatred towards animals has even caused him to become oblivious of their presence in his guild, as seen when Jiemma asked Lector who he is, as if he had only just seen Lector for the first time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 8-12 Jiemma's obsession with power far overcomes his affection for his daughter, Minerva, answering to her inability to continue with her training with extreme cruelty. As someone who hates weakness, he used to verbally and physically abuse her whenever she cried, begged for forgiveness or followed other behaviors he labelled as "weak", going as far as beating her or forcing her to strip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Pages 8-9 History Not much is known about Jiemma's past, except that he used to train his daughter, Minerva, himself, going as far as to beat her whenever she couldn't keep up with his training, or even forcing her to strip and find her way back home from the forest all by herself. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After Yukino loses her match, Jiemma along with quite a few other members of Sabertooth assemble in the hotel where the Sabertooth members lodge in Crocus. Jiemma is extremely angry at the fact that Yukino lost in her battle with Kagura in the Grand Magic Games while betting her, by Kagura then pitied, life on the match. Jiemma throws grapes at Yukino, and tells her to strip off her clothes, remove her guild mark, and subsequently excommunicates her from the guild. Later that night, Natsu Dragneel invades the Sabertooth lodgings, having learned of what he did to Yukino. When Jiemma answers to his demands to see him, Natsu scolds him for his behavior and asks Jiemma whether he too will be kicked out if he loses to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 17-20 Jiemma orders Dobengal to fight Natsu, but the Sabertooth Mage is quickly defeated. Afterwards, Jiemma begins to clash with Natsu. However, the battle is soon interrupted by the arrival of Jiemma's daughter, Minerva Orland, making him surprised to see her return. Minerva reveals that she captured Happy, and Natsu decides to leave with Happy. As Natsu walks away, Jiemma comments on the young Dragon Slayer's fortitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 14 Before the fourth day's third tag battle begins, Jiemma tells Sting and Rogue to make their victory overwhelming and to show them the power of the strongest guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 2 When Sting and Rogue activate White Drive and Shadow Drive, Jiemma states that the battle will soon be over, calling Fairy Tail a garbage guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 16 Following Sting and Rogue's defeat, Jiemma begins to boil with rage seeing two of his top Mages taken out by one Fairy Tail member. Unable to contain his fury, Jiemma pulls a terrifyingly angry expression, which doesn't go unnoticed by those sitting in the crowd around him. Becoming scared, the spectators flee in every direction, leaving Jiemma alone to seethe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Pages 5-6 That night, in the Sabertooth lodgings, an outraged Jiemma bellows at Sting and Rogue for their defeat, beating them and saying that they must undergo excommunication. A scared Lector attempts to reason with him but Jiemma does not recognize the Exceed. Upon learning that he is also from Sabertooth, Jiemma, enraged at the thought of a weak cat being part of his guild, tells him to vanish, attacking him with a devastating blast. Outraged, yet also heartbroken, Sting suddenly attacks Jiemma, creating a large hole in his torso.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 As he lies on the floor, fatally wounded, he angrily warns Sting that he won't get away with this. He is surprised when Minerva nonchalantly tells Sting that he should become the new master now that he has demonstrated that his powers are superior to Jiemma's. When Jiemma asks his daughter what she's doing, she calls him a weak loser and orders him to shut up, reminding him of his "no weaklings are allowed in Sabertooth" policy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 4-9 It was later revealed by Sting that Jiemma survived his wounds, fleeing Sabertooth with his daughter, Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 14 Tartaros arc Just when Gray Fullbuster is about to finish Mard Geer off, Jiemma emerges from the Underworld King's frozen Prison Flower and takes the hit for him, sending Gray flying back. Now a Demon, he refuses the accusations that he was forcefully turned into one much like his daughter and explains that he voluntarily chose this power, to become even stronger. However, when Mard Geer calls him his strongest servant, Jiemma tells him to not misunderstand, and that after he finishes off the Mages, it will be his turn. He then easily blasts Natsu away and turns to Sting and Rogue, explaining them that he has been longing to defeat them for a long time, before proceeding to hit their heads together. Sting and Rogue, however, fight back, promising that they will defeat him, and Jiemma urges them to fight him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 408, Pages 8-17 When Sting asks Jiemma whether he's responsible for Minerva's demonification, Jiemma proceeds to call her useless, since she didn't put to good use the power granted to her. He angers the two after explaining that his daughter was only a tool for him, but their powers leave Jiemma unaffected. He then attacks the two, before mocking them for turning Sabertooth from the strongest guild to a guild of weaklings. When the Twin Dragons tell him that Sabertooth cannot become strong unless its former Master disappears, Jiemma laughs at them, saying that strength lies in each individual rather than a team of people which, according to him, is the epitome of weakness. Jiemma, furious to hear his former guild members' version of strength, doesn't manage to defeat them, however, as their combined powers prove superior and Jiemma falls defeated to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 409, Pages 7-18 Jiemma lies unconscious when the fight between Natsu, Gray and Mard Geer takes place close to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 410, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 411, Page 2 Magic and Abilities Blast Magic: Jiemma has shown the ability to generate explosions in places which can be several meters from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands towards the area he wants to detonate. He could create an explosion right in front of himself to injure Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 409, Page 9 After targeting Lector, who was transported away by Minerva's Territory before he could be harmed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 7 Sabertooth's Master believed the Exceed to have been killed and completely pulverized when he no longer saw him in the spot he'd struck,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 8-11 hinting at the danger this technique poses, at least to small beings. Shockwaves: Jiemma is capable of producing shockwaves of varying intensity from his person without the need to perform any gesture or assume any particular stance. These can apparently be used continuously over short periods of time, as shown from Jiemma assaulting Natsu Dragneel with what looked like a gust of wind, slowly pushing him away from Sabertooth's Master as seconds passed despite the Fairy Tail Mage eventually overwhelming it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 8-9 Jiemma's shockwaves are strong enough to knock two Dragon Slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, off their feetFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 7 and push back Natsu with great force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 408, Page 14 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jiemma has shown great skill in unarmed combat. His style is brutal one, revolving around overpowering his opponents by using his great physical strength. His skill allowed him to fight on par with and, at times, overwhelm Sting and Rogue simultaneously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 408, Page 16-17 He was capable of sending Sting into the ground with a powerful chopFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 409 Page 10 and blocking the Dragon Slayers' blows with his arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 409, Page 12 Enhanced Strength: Incredibly massive and bulky despite his apparently advanced age, Jiemma appears to possess a large amount of physical strength: he was able to block a punch from someone as strong as Natsu Dragneel with a single forearm with ease, and this in spite of the blow coming enhanced with Natsu's signature Fire Dragon Slayer Magic further boosting its power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 8 After his transformation into a Demon, Jiemma was capable of breaking solid rock with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 409, Page 7 Enhanced Durability: Jiemma's age doesn't seem to hinder him in terms of physical might: Sabertooth's Master is shown to be very durable, being capable of undergoing a barrage of fire-enhanced melee blows from the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, which had him struck a number of times with great force in mere seconds, without showing any visible sign of injury afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 9-10 Despite this, he was severely injured when Sting struck him out of rage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 12 Following his transformation into a Demon, Jiemma was unaffected by Sting's punch that was enhanced by Light Dragon Slayer Magic, noting that the blow did not even leave a scratch. Quotes *(To Sabertooth members) "Don't look at the insects around you. Don't speak to them. Simply trample over them."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 10 *(To Sabertooth members) ''"To make the skies roar... to make the earth boil... to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 10 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"It's 100 years too early for the likes of a common guild soldier like you. If you want to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so." *(To Lector) "And why do mere animals have the mark of my highest pride, the Mark of Sabertooth? Disappear!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 7-8 *(To Minerva Orland) ''"How long will you shed those worthless tears?! Tears are the ultimate apex of weakness!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Page 9 Battles & Events References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former members of Sabertooth Category:Guild Master Category:Antagonist Category:Tartaros members Category:Dark Mages Category:Demon